Golden locks
by crazyfan17
Summary: AU All Serena wanted was to explore the New World; falling asleep on a pirate ship was not part of the plan. Oh well...
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and if the characters are oc, it's been a while since I watched Sailor moon.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"I'm so hungry." Serena moaned dramatically.

"You just ate. How can you be hungry again?" Luna asked, but it was a rhetorical question. Serena was always hungry.

The blond's stomach growled as she shuffled down the side walk. People were giving her strange looks but she ignored them. She was used to being stared at. "How much money do we have left?"

Luna side eyed her charge who was staring longing into a ramen shop. "Just enough to get on a ship to get to the next island. After that we need to wire money from your mother."

Serena pouted; she was so hungry! But she needed to get to the next island. She was tired of this one. It was small, humid and there wasn't many attractions. Though the food was good and the people were friendly. "Alright then. Let's go buy a ticket." Serena said, making a left at the street corner.

When they first came to this island, they made sure to mark the important places so they wouldn't get lost and prey upon. They also knew the shortcuts to get where they going. Serena turned into a dark alleyway, ignoring her cat's protests, and came upon a kidnapping scene.

She stopped short, surprise and horror coming across her face. It was two big hulking oafs ganging on a woman who was fighting tooth and nail. One had his massive hand across her mouth, cutting off her screams and the other was slowly but surely tying her hands together in front of her.

The blond didn't hesitate; taking out her disguise pen, she transformed from her normal street clothes and into a female tuxedo with a white mask and cape. In her hand was a wand. "Let her go!"

The two men started, looking over at the blizzard dressed girl.

"Go home little girl. You're not wanted here." One of the men said, dismissing her. She was just a scarp of girl, barely reaching his chest.

Serena didn't warn them twice. "Magic star blast!" Her wand lit up as she poured her power into it.

The men didn't see it coming as she blasted them away into the wall and knocking them out.

The woman was gasping for breath as she leaned against the wall. Serena went instantly over towards her, feeling Luna following close behind. "Are you okay?"

The woman looked up at the gently asked question and stared into soft blue eyes behind a mask. Her whole body was giving off sympathy.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." The woman smiled wryly. She stood up to her full height and Serena was struck dumb.

The woman was beautiful with her long wavy orange hair that flowed down her back, wide adorable brown eyes, legs that went on forever and… Serena unconsciously poked at her own inadequate chest as she stared at the woman's large breasts that was almost spilling over in the bikini top she had on.

Even her mother, who she thought had the most gorgeous body in the universe (she would never admit that out loud), didn't have a chest like that.

"Nami, I came to rescue-"

Both female turned as the voice cut off. The blond saw a muscular man with curly hair that was hidden with a hat with googles and yellow pants. He was staring at the two unconscious men in shock.

"You were supposed to come earlier!" the woman now dubbed Nami snapped, shaking her fist at him.

He cowered in fear. "W-what had happened was-"

"Save your excuse Usopp. I don't want to hear them."

Serena and Luna watched in bemusement. They were an odd pair.

"Thanks to her, I got what I wanted."

The blond blinked at Nami's words as Usopp finally noticed her. She watched as his face lit up in awe.

"Cool! A superhero! Can I have your autograph?"

Nami smacked him on the head. "Leave her alone. We have to finish our shopping, we don't have time for fooling around."

The sniper grumbled under his breath as Nami turned back to her. "Thank you again for saving me." She said with a smile.

The pair was looking at her expectantly, especially Usopp whose eyes turned into stars. A light bulb flashed on top of her head. _'They want me to say something hero like.'_ Calling upon her princess training that Luna and her other tutors force down her throat, she stood up straighter. "It was my pleasure." There she sounded worldly and ten times her age.

With a trick of the light she disappeared from sight. (What she really did was blind them with her wand and jump up on the roof top with Luna).

"An actually superhero. I can't wait to tell the guys about this."

She could hear Usopp excited voice as they walked away. It filled her heart with pride that she could do at least something right. Though she did wonder what Nami wanted. She shrugged. It wasn't any of her business. She had more important things to worry about like her growing hunger.

Using her powers always made her hungry. "Luna I'm hungry." She moaned pitifully.

The cat sighed. "Just hold on for a bit longer. Once we buy a ticket you can eat on the boat."

It was a small comfort but it kept her going as they jumped down, changing out of her of her tuxedo at the same time. They continued their original path towards the docking area of ships. As they got near, a wonderful smell hit Serena full in the nose.

All else was blocked out as she followed the scent, heedless of her cat's protests.

"Serena we don't have time for this!" But the cat was ignored.

There was a daze look in her eyes as she casually and boldly walked on a ship that a pirate flag flying. Luna gulped and tried to stop her charge, but she was long gone, blinded to the food smells. Luna followed her into the kitchen, looking around for the pirates but she didn't see any. Good, hopefully they could make it off the ship in one piece. (No pun… okay pun intended).

In the kitchen a spread of different types of meats, rice, and vegetables. And it looked like more was still cooking as a pot boil on the stove.

Luna absently wonder how many people were on the ship as she stared at the food; 50 people maybe?

Without any hesitation, she sat down at the table and dug in, eating through the meal in record time. Her cat watched her with awe and disgust.

"Blerp! That was good!" she said as she patted her stomach.

"Now that you're full, can we please leave?" Luna asked sarcastically, but there was a hint of panic in her voice.

But it was fallen on death ears as Serena yawn. "I'm sleepy." She got up and left the kitchen. It was like some instinct that made her go into another room; this time it was a bed room with six beds. She took off her shoes and laid on the first bed she saw. It was too lumpy.

"How do someone sleep on that?" she growled, going to another bed.

It was too soft. She tried to make it work, but she kept sinking in the middle. She was getting really frustrated. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she couldn't find the perfect bed to sleep. Luna wasn't making it any better with her annoying nagging in her ear.

She laid down on another bed, not really expecting much, but she was still hopeful. It was perfect. Skeptical, she rolled around to make sure there wasn't any soft spots or lumps waiting to break her back. But no, it was just the right. She instantly went to sleep.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I forgot to mention that story starts after fishermen island so it's a little AU.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sanji came back from the bathroom and entered into his kitchen. He stopped short, the cigarette falling from his mouth as he took in the scene. The food was gone and the table was a mess of dirty dishes and food crumbs.

A fiery aura came over him. "That idiot… how dare he!" he growled as he stomped from the kitchen. He was going to kill that moron of a captain. Who else but Luffy could finish out food fit for a army in the time he was using the bathroom?

He didn't sense his captain on the ship, he was probably hiding so he wouldn't get caught. "Well he has another thing coming. " Sanji growled as he spread out his observation Haki and sensed Luffy coming closer towards the ship.

Oh, he was going to get the beating of his life.

"Sanji is the food ready yet?" Luffy yelled as soon as he spotted his cook. A foot to the face was his answer.

"You bastard! How dare you try to act all innocent." He raved as Chopper backed away. He didn't want to be caught up in whatever had the cook in a rage.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." Luffy said clinching his jaw. That really hurt.

"You ate all the food. Now I have to make everything from scratch!"

The strawhat boy looked scandalized. "The food's gone!"

Sanji was taken aback. His Captain was a horrible liar, he couldn't lie to save his life. "You didn't eat the food?" the blond asked already knowing the answer.

Luffy looked offended. "Of course not! I was with Chopper all day."

The reindeer nodded backing up his statement.

Sanji frowned. If Luffy didn't do it, then who did?

"We're back."

The cook lost all train of thought as Robin came on the ship with Zoro.

"Robin-chan! Did you enjoy your tour? Did that bastard moss head treat you right?"

Robin was unfazed by his endless questions he threw at her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean you damn love cook?" Zoro growled.

Sanji lost his loving look as he glared at the swordsmen. "Just what it means moss head." He snapped back.

Luffy however wasn't having any of that. "But Sanji, what about the food? I'm starving."

The blond sighed. "Give me an hour. I'll salvage something for lunch."

The Captain pouted. "But that's too long!"

"Deal with it." He snapped.

"Did something happen?" Robin asked. Usually around this time Sanji had lunch ready and spread out for them to enjoy.

"Yeah. Someone ate the lunch I made when I had my back turned. It wasn't Luffy." He added when she gazed at her Captain.

"Somebody ate an entire lunch in a minute? What kind of monster?" Zoro muttered in awe.

The blond shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

While he was preparing lunch the rest of the crew came back. Everyone had the same reaction about lunch incident. The rest of the day pass relatively well. Sanji made sandwiches. They ate before setting sail for the next island.

"You met a super hero! How cool is that!" Luffy exclaimed after Usopp finished telling an embellished story,

Nami rolled her eyes from where she was relaxing, but didn't say anything.

"Did you get her autograph?" Chopper asked, stars in his eyes.

"No. She's afraid to give her autograph for we could learn her identity with it." Usopp said.

"Wow." They said breathlessly.

Robin chuckled as Zoro eye rolled.

"She's sound super cool! Maybe one day we'll see her." Franky said.

"Highly doubt that." Nami said flatly.

Zoro got up. He was going to catch a couple of Zs in the boy's bedroom. He yawned as he entered the room, intent on just laying down without taking off his boots, when noticed something that made him stop and stare like a moron.

There was a young girl curled up in his bed with a black cat with a crescent moon shaped scar on it forehead watching him warily. He rubbed his eye to make sure he wasn't already dreaming, but nope she was still there.

The swordsmen did what any normal person would've done. He went to her, ignoring the hiss the feline gave him, and tried to shake her awake. "Hey kid get off my bed. I want to sleep."

Nothing. She slept like the dead.

He shook her harder. "Wake up!" He said it louder.

"Who are you talking?" Luffy asked poking his head inside the room. He spotted the girl pm the bed and stretched his neck forward to get a look. "Who the heck is this? Did you kidnap her Zoro?"

The swordsmen sputtered. "No! Of course not! Who do you take me for, that love cook?" he snapped.

But Luffy wasn't paying attention as the girl shifted. "Too… much noise… quiet…" she murmured sleepily.

Zoro scowled. She was sleeping in his bed and she told him to be quiet? What kind of audacity.

"Oh look at the kitty! Come here."

The cat gave him a flat look.

"Aww." Luffy pouted.

"I'm sleeping in your bed Luffy." The swordsmen said. He took off his boots before laying down on his Captain's bed. He was out like a light in a matter of moments.

That didn't bother Luffy as he looked at the girl again. Something was familiar about her.

"Luffy what's taking so long?" Chopper shouted.

"I'm coming!" The strawhat boy forgot about the girl and her cat as he went to go play on the deck.

"Is Zoro going to play with us?" Chopper asked.

"Nah, he's asleep." Luffy said dismissing his swordsmen with a wave of his hand.

"Let's play tag." Usopp suggested.

"Yeah! Brook you're it." The Captain decided.

"I'll try my best." Brook said.

They played until it was time for dinner. Sanji led out the food on the table as he called them over. Luffy of course was the first one there.

"Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" he chanted banging on the table.

"Settle down." Sanji snapped as he avoided his grabbing hands that was trying to steal a plate of meat.

Once everyone sat down, that's when the blond notice that Zoro wasn't present.

"That bastard." He muttered.

"I'll go get him." Chopper said also noticing that his hero wasn't present.

"Nah. You eat. I'll get him." Sanji said as he got up. He went to the boy's room, intent on waking the moss head loudly and painfully, when he stopped short and stared. He had to wipe his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Nope, the girl was still there curled up on Zoro's bed with a black cat laying protectively in front her.

And Zoro was knocked on Luffy's bed.

A man was sleeping in the same room with a female alone. That thought echoed in his head as he saw red. "You bastard!"

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review


End file.
